


NAME THAT BABY RIPLEY 2

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Series: VICLEY LUV [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Just Kidding around, More like RIDICULOUS, Multi, Please don't take offense, Silly Baby Names, Station 19 and Greys Anatomy CROSS-OVER, it's all in fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: The Station 19 and Grey's Anatomy Crew continue entertaining oneanother with possible names for Baby Ripley
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Jenna Matson/Ryan Tanner, Travis Montgomery/Levi Schmitt, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: VICLEY LUV [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557556
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13





	NAME THAT BABY RIPLEY 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [SongBird96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird96/gifts), [Singing22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing22/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts).



And The FUN CONTINUES (?), with other Members of the Shonda-World UNiverse adding their suggestions. Vic submits the  
first suggested name, inspiring the others:

THA BABY????!

VIC: Teenage Mergatroid Warhead + Savings and Loan</p>

JENNIFER RIPLEY: Ignacious Ponderamous Longshanks Ripley</p>

RYAN:61x9ine Carnicious</p>

JENNA: Adolfried 

MEREDITH: Wiberfource Milhouse Ripley</p>

LEVI: Sandiferd</p>

BEN: D'Brickashaw</p>

MELINDA: AudioSciencePepsi Ripley</p>

JACKSON: Mercury Constellation Starfire</p>

MAYA: Low Sodium All Natural</p>

TRAVIS: Boom-Quifo Magnanimous Ripley</p>

ANDY: Cale-donio</p>

SULLIVAN: BonQuavious Ta'jae Ripley Hughes</p>

BEN: KenT'avious A'Shaun</p>

TRAVIS: BeamOfLight GingerSnap</p>

ANDY: Altar-nonio Legenious</p>

No! Calpernio Hazelnut</p>

RIPLEY: First Name Middle Name Last Name Ripley</p>

SULLIVAN: Ladadadadadaddadada Dala-Dadadadadalada</p>
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT UP: Baby Name Suggestions for the SULLYVANDY Little One


End file.
